Want To
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Derek are best friends and decide to go on a weekend vacation. What happens when Derek pulls a break and annoys Emily?


**Want To**  
>Prompt: Want To- Sugarland<p>

**I packed a cooler and a change of clothes.  
>Let's jump in, see how far it goes.<br>You got my heart and your daddy's boat.  
>We got all night to make it float.<br>We could sit on the shore.  
>We could just be friends.<br>Or we could jump in.**

Emily and Morgan were close friends. It was summertime and they had the weekend off. They decided to go to the lake and relax. they would go rowing while they were there. They rented a cabin for the weekend and drove there once they got out of work on Friday.

As soon as they got to the cabin, they unpacked and Morgan worked on getting the boat into the water. After an hour, they were all set. They were rowing for a while and talking idly.

"Hey, Emily?" Derek asked.

"Yeah."

"You a good swimmer?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Wh-" Emily couldn't finish before Derek flipped the boat, sending the, both into the water.

"Derek! Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry, Emily. It seemed like a good idea." He state defensively.

"Ugh, Derek! There are some days I just hate you!"

"Emily, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get back in the boat."

"Okay." Derek said, swimming toward the boat.

They flipped the boat back over and managed to get back in on the first try.

"Derek! Ugh." Emily said, ringing out her hair.

"Sorry." Derek said. He still had a grin on his face and before Emily knew it, they were both in the water again.

"Derek! Why did you-" Emily was cut off from her rant when Derek kissed her.

She fought against him, at first, but soon melted into the kiss. They were still in the water and when they broke apart, both were smiling.

"Derek, why did you have to flip us over again?"

"I don't know. It was fun the first time. I wanted to try it again. Sorry."

"Don't be. Just warn me next time." Emily said, smiling at him.

They got back into the boat and went back to the cabin. Neither one spoke about the kiss, but they both knew they had to.

**The whole world could change in a minute.  
>Just one kiss could stop it spinning.<br>We could think it through,  
>But I don't want to, if I don't want to.<br>Or we could keep things just the same.  
>Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose.<br>But I don't want to, if you don't want to.**

Later on that night, Emily and Derek sat on the couch. They knew they had to talk, but sat in silence.  
>"Emily, about before-<br>"Derek, don't-"

"Emil, I'm sorry-"

"Derek, don't apologize."

"What?"

"Don't apologize. I like you and I liked that kiss. I don't regret it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Emily said, smiling.

"Okay. That's good. So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know/ I want a relationship with you, but what about the team?" Emily asked, worriedly.

"I want a relationship, too. Maybe, we could try to hide it from the team as long as possible." Derek proposed.

"Okay. That could work." Emily agreed.

Derek kissed Emily again and they were both ready for it this time.

* * *

><p><span>Two Years Later<span>

**I've got your ring around my neck  
>And a couple of nights I don't regret.<br>You've got a dream of a degree and a shirt that smells like me.  
>We both got dreams we could chase alone<br>Or we could make our own.**

Emily and Derek still hadn't told the team about their relationship and they were shocked the team hadn't noticed anything.

The team was on stand-down and Emily and Derek decided to take another vacation. This time they decided to go to Vegas.

Their first night there, they went to a bar. They drank a lot, but didn't worry about the consequences. They just wanted to have a good time.

The next morning, Emily woke up and it felt like her head was being smashed in. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

When she went back to the bed, something caught her eye. She looked at her hand and realized she had a wedding ring on her finger.

"Derek!" She said, instantly waking him up.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked, but grabbed his head because of the pounding.

"Derek, let me see your hand."  
>"What are you-" Emily quickly grabbed his left hand and gasped.<p>

"This can't be happening." Emily said, shocked.

"We didn't?" Derek asked, realizing what had happened. "We got married last night?"

"I guess so, Derek."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I only remember getting to the bar. After that, it just goes blank."

"Same for me." Derek said.

An hour later, Emily and Derek sat on the couch, silent. Finally, Emily broke the silence.

"Well, we're married."

"Yeah. I guess we are."

"So, what do you want to do?" Emily asked.

"Well, I want to stay married." Derek said, nervously.

"So do I. I love you, Derek."  
>"I love you, too, Emily."<p>

Emily knew they had to figure out what to do about the team. "What about the tem, Derek?"

"We let them find out on their own. We can wear our rings on chains around our necks. We don't let them see."

"Okay. That's a good idea."

After two months of being married, the team began to realize something between their two colleagues. One day, during a case, Morgan was chasing an unsub and tackled him. When he stood up, the ring was hanging out of his shirt. Reid noticed it and asked who he was married to.

Emily pulled her necklace from her shirt and everyone gasped. They finally admitted they were married. The team was happy for them and couldn't believe they hadn't realized sooner since they are profilers.

**Never waste another day, wondering what you threw away.  
>Holding me, holding you.<br>I don't want to, if you don't want to.  
>We could keep things just the same.<br>Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose.  
>But I don't want to, if you don't want to.<br>But I want to.  
>But I want you.<strong>


End file.
